


My Everything

by DarknessEvernight13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessEvernight13/pseuds/DarknessEvernight13
Summary: "I would gladly turn my back on all I have lost...I would leave this battlefield with blood left unshed...I would let Heaven, Hell, and all that lay in-between burn...For her...because she, she is my everything."





	1. Chapter 1

11: 46 pm Meadowwood Institute New Castle, Delaware

A young woman sits waiting on her bed her long wispy blonde hair curling down to the small of her back, her green eyes unseeing of what's before her. She had been in places like this for most of her life, her father having decided her "strangeness" was due to mental disease brought on by premature birth...at least that was what he was brought to believe by doctors and lack of lore.

The woman wore the white scrubs all patients were required to wear and a blue cardigan that was a few sizes too big, swamping her form. If one were to get close enough to her at the present moment one would hear a light and airy humming coming from the girl eerie in it's haunting melody. Her short stature made it so her feet hung a few inches off the ground and they swung gently back and forth, like a child impatiently waiting for their parent to be done with their business.

Suddenly her feet stilled, a spark of awareness lit through her drugged haze, and her head cocked to one side as though she were listening for something only she could hear.

On the floors below her chaos had erupted, patients were in a craze induced frenzy screaming and crying out and orderlies lay in pools of their own blood on the floor, only a single man walked through it all without being effected by it. His hands dripping the blood of those that would keep what was his from him, his entire being fixated on a singular goal.

The man looked ordinary, as he bent to retrieve the badge of one of the fallen employees and scanned himself into the next locked gate to continue his search, with his sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes...sure he was taller than average, but he didn't look like a murderous psychopath at first glance.

He continued his path of destruction, killing any who got in his way, his senses honed in to that beacon, that bright spot that called to the very core of his being. He was getting closer.

As he rounded another corner to get to the hallway that would lead him to his end goal he was met with more resistance than previous. A single orderly, a black female nurse, stood between him and what was his a hand gun loaded and aimed right at his heart.

"This is where you stop. You get down on the ground and put your hands on your head." The woman ordered him her voice loud and authoritative

The man held his hands up a shoulder level his features looking almost sympathetic " I know you think you're doing the right thing here, I can admire your dedication to protect others, but you don't seem to understand..."

The woman cut him off "Oh I understand plenty. You sir are one sick son of a bitch. Coming in here and slaughtering those who couldn't defend themselves even if they were in their right minds. People like you make me sick. Aren't these poor people suffering enough?"

"You think this is about them? You poor misguided creature...I couldn't care less about the rest of the sick hairless apes you keep locked away here." The man informed her his voice actually filled with some measure of pity

"Then why? Why come in here and start all this if not because you have some kind of grudge against the mentally disabled?" The woman demanded her aim still steady her eyes narrowed in anger

"It's simple...they were standing in the way of me and what's mine." The man shrugged as though he were talking about the weather

The woman looked at him incredulously "Are you serious?! Nothing here belongs to you it was all bought and paid for by the state government!"

"That's where you're wrong." The man told her, his gaze laying heavily on the door just over her left shoulder

The woman turned her head slightly to see out of her peripheral where he was looking at and then her head snapped back a mean glare in her eyes and a protective look covering her face "Sarabeth? What do you want with miss Sara!?"

"Sarabeth." The man breathed her name like it was sacred his face melting in rapture before becoming serious again " She belongs to me and that's really more than you need to know."

"Boy you are well and truly out of your ever living mind if you think I'm going to just hand her over to you! You are not going to touch one hair on that girl's precious head, I will shoot you first." the woman told him sharply

"Oh, you misunderstand me, though I admire your loyalty. I don't need you to give her to me..." in an instant he was in front of her his hand plunged into her chest

On reflex the woman squeezed the trigger firing off multiple rounds that pinged as they hit the floor.

"I'm going to take her." The man finished

The woman gurgled, blood welling in her throat, and the man extracted his hand from inside her letting her fall to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Stepping over the soon to be corpse he made to step towards the door he sensed hid his Sara from him only to be delayed by a weak hand grasping at his ankle.

Looking down he saw the nurse was still trying to hamper him despite the fact she was dying and in insurmountable pain "Really your efforts are almost admirable, but I have no interest in wasting my time playing with you." he told her as he lifted his other foot and stomped on her head crushing it like overly ripened fruit "I have bigger goals."

He opened the door to reveal his Sara sitting there, her back turned to him, eyes distant still.

"Oh Sara...what have they done to you?" He mourned his face crumpling as he looked deeper than her appearance and into her soul

The soul that had once been brighter and more beautiful than anything was dimmed, though still brighter than any human soul, and tattered parts shredded beyond recognition.

Sarabeth twitched as though she wanted to move towards him, but didn't have the strength. Her eyes brightening and dimming as though trying to clean the stupor she had been placed in. Her humming had stopped as soon as the door had opened leaving an unsettling silence to descend upon them.

The man walked further into the room and around the bed to kneel in front of Sara, his one hand now clean of blood grabbed her cold ones the other placed itself gently, reverently on her face in hopes of grounding her.

"I'm going to take you home now Sara. You will never be locked away again...I swear it."


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the country two brothers sat in their father's car driving at a hellish pace down an empty highway.

"Dean slow down what's your hurry?" The younger brother asked his hands griping the seat so tight his knuckles and fingertips had turned white from the pressure

The older brother didn't answer for a moment his focus split between the road and the phone he had pressed to his ear only for him to toss it aside when once again he was sent to voicemail.

"We have someone we gotta check on and the goddamned hospital isn't answering!" he answered his frustration getting the better of him

"Who do we know that's in the hospital right now?" Sam asked looking at his brother bewildered

Dean sighed in resignation seeming to sink in a little on himself with the weight of what he was going to tell his little brother "You wouldn't remember her...you were real little when Dad...sent her away." he chocked out

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked now wary of what he had to say

"That night _Mom_...she was about five months pregnant." Dean started solemnly

"Wait  _what?!_ What do you mean Mom was _pregnant?!_ What happened to..." Sam started freaking out

"Just let me finish Sammy!" Dean yelled before letting out a sight and continuing "Doctors said it was a miracle that she survived...they gave her a ten percent chance of living...and somehow...she did." Dean ended smiling

"So wait, you mean to tell me _all this time_ we've had a sister and you're _just now telling me!_ I can't believe you Dean!" Sam yelled feeling angry and betrayed and _hurt_

"Dad thought this was the best way to protect her and I agreed....she's not....she's not like us Sammy." Dean tried to explain as tears that would never fall gathered in his eyes

"What she's not a hunter?! She's not tough enough so Dad shipped her off to the nearest..." Sam began his rant

"Hey! That is not the reason okay?!" Dean barked giving his brother a thunderous look before his face crumpled "She's...not doing so hot Sammy...she never has...She'd have these fits...and talk to someone no one else could see...Doctors say with how premature she was...she wouldn't...she didn't...she's in a mental hospital Sammy." he said pain and sorrow leaking from his voice

Sam sat back to absorb all he had been told. First he has a secret sister he knew nothing about and then he comes to find out she's crazy.

"She's not crazy." Dean told him as though he had read Sam's mind

"But you just said.." Sam protested only to be cut off again

"I know what I said! But she's not! She's just...different! Dad couldn't take her on hunts with her...condition and he couldn't always have one of us watching her. Hell she was barely three and already getting into trouble wherever she went! So Dad sent her away...he told them to _fix_ her or _keep_ her." Dean growled the last bit angrily all sense of hero worship he had once had for his old man gone in that moment

Sam was a little floored, he knew his father wasn't the best parent really everyone and God knew that, but to say  _t_ _hat_? It really took the cake.

The brothers spent the next few minutes in silence each contemplating their thoughts until the younger brother broke the silence "What's her name? What was she like?"

A smile slowly spread onto Dean's face as he recalled happier times "Her name is Sarabeth Mae Winchester. She looks a lot like Mom did I think...been a few years since I've gotten to visit her, but I made the hospital she's staying at promise to send pictures when they can. She's got blonde curly hair that she refuses to let anyone touch and big green eyes. She's got Mom's nose and Dad's dimples. When she was little her head was always up in the clouds sometimes you'd have to call her name at least three times before you'd get her attention. She loved to be outside...and you had to watch her extra close cause one minute she'd be there and the next she'd have found the neighborhood stray and be begging with those doe eyes to bring it home..."

Sam had closed his eyes trying to picture her, he had seen picture of their mother and tried altering those fuzzy images to what Dean had told him, but soon found himself giving up. With the way Dean was driving he'd be meeting her pretty soon.The Impala passed the Welcome to New Castle sign almost faster than Sam could read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer cradled the delicate creature he had spirited away from that _prison_ gently against his side, so careful and tender with her as though at any moment she would shatter into a million pieces. At the moment that's how it felt as she shook with the withdrawal that came with being off the medication that had kept her calm and complacent for years. She was sweating and feverish and Lucifer wished he could do something about it, _anything_ , but thanks to those _monsters_ he called his family he didn't think her soul was strong enough at the moment to withstand his grace. The drugs still weakening her system also meant he could not bind their souls together and fix what they had tried to destroy. His Sara was resilient though, she would make it, and until she was well and strong enough he could wait...he had time. In the meanwhile he would continue his plans...just in case.

* * *

The Impala pulled up the rather pleasant drive that lead to the hospital their sister was staying at, but when they turned the last curve and the place was revealed to them dread filled them low in their bellies and dropped their hearts to their feet. Several police cars and ambulances were parked out front there lights flashed ominously.

The brother's gave each other a silent look as they parked and both got out. Walking up to the nearest police officer Dean whipped out his fake FBI badge and proceeded to lie with some hidden truths sprinkled in "Hey Agent Bonham, this is my partner Agent Jones what happened?"

"I didn't think this kind of thing was the FBI's problem." The officer said crossing his arms

"It's usually not, but we got wind that a material witness for one of our cases was a patient here." Dean lied out of his ass

"That's a shame, don't think however it was will be able to tell you anything now." The officer said actually sounding like he meant it

"Why's that?" Sam butted in

"Because most of the poor folks that were staying here are dead or so traumatized I doubt you'd get anything from them." he answered

"What about a Sarabeth Singer? She'd be early twenties, blonde, green eyes, petite." Dean asked trying not to sound frantic as he gave his sister's description

"Singer you say? Well that does sound familiar. Let me check." The officer told him as he turned to his squad car and picked up a clip board with a list on it

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently

"Damn. Sorry to tell you fellas, but it looks like she's missing." The officer answered

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Sam asked the strain starting to show in his voice

"Well when we arrived and the staff that wasn't killed or on call tonight gave us a head count they said they didn't see her and she wasn't marked as one of the deceased. We'll get the dogs and comb the nearby surroundings she may have wondered off in the panic. Poor thing is already crazy can't imagine what something like this has done to her." The man sympathized

Dean bit on his tongue to keep from snapping out that she wasn't crazy and that they wouldn't find her that way. Sara wouldn't wonder off like that, she'd hide during conflict, if they hadn't found her in all this time then she wasn't here and that meant whatever did this took her.

"Do we know who the perpetrator was?" Sam asked stepping in so Dean could pull it together

"Yea we got a picture off the security feed. Here." The officer offered a large photo

The brother's blood turned to ice and their stomachs heaved for standing on the page was unmistakably Lucifer and that meant he had their sister. They could only think one thing...oh God.


End file.
